Phineas father
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: This is my story about Phineas father. Phineas has to spent his summer holiday with his father Andrew. But he has his own secret that he works with Perry. Will the two be able to keep Perry's identity a secret? Oh and the 67 authors that have looked on my story so far, why aren't you all reviewing it?


Chapter 01 The letter of return

_**Quanktumspirit: "I decided to write my own story about Phineas father, his name in my story is going to be Andrew and he lives in New York, America. How will Phineas cope of being with his dad again after 10 years? Phineas is 10 years old, Ferb is 11 years and Candace is 14 years old. As well Andrew is working with the OWACA as a pet trainer. Written date: Thursday 3**__**rd**__** April 2014."**_

* * *

It was the begin of the summer holidays. Phineas and Ferb created another huge amount of plans to complete over the summer holidays, Perry was lying asleep in the hot sun since Heinz Doofenshmirtz was away with Vanessa somewhere in Turkey for their vacation. As suddenly Linda came outside to Phineas, completely hysteric and with a letter in her hand, Lawrence tried to calm her down with no success.

"Phineas, come quickly, everybody to the living room," Linda panicked.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other confused, what could have happened? Perry opened on eye, stretched and walked after his owners, as everybody sat down on the green couch Linda came from the front door, with a book and a white letter on it with a stamp all the way from New York.

"Mum, what is it?" Phineas asked her.

Linda shook as she carefully opened the envelope. Out came an old photo of Phineas as a baby. Candace as a young 5 year old, Linda in the hospital bed holding Phineas and next to her a man with red hair, pointy face and brown eyes. As Linda saw the photo she quickly turned it over and almost began to cry.

"Linda, are you ok?" Lawrence asked his wife worried.

"Phineas… it is a letter… from your father," Linda said.

Phineas grabbed the photo and looked at it, he smiled as he saw the good looking man on it. Then Linda carefully un-wrapped the letter and saw it was neatly written by hand.

"It says: Hello Linda, sorry that I haven't talked in over 10 years, but I had far too much to do, how are Candace and Phineas? Why haven't either of them nor you tried to contact me? I've missed all 3 of you very much. So I put everything into movement to see at least Phineas soon again since Candace is now 14 years and I have no right over where she should spend her summer holidays. Have Phineas things packed and send him off to the air-port: Danville. His flight will leave on the 25th of June 2013 at 13:00 o'clock, he will land at the NY airport at 13:25 clock on the same day, I will pick him up and then return with him to my home. He will stay with me from the 25th of June until the 7th September 2013, then I will send him with the flight on the 7th of September 2013 at 10:00 o'clock and he will land back in Danville live at 10:25. If you refuse our son to visit me then I will make sure I have the only right over our son, you can't keep him forever from his father. My mobile number is: 0043/235764, give Phineas a mobile phone so he can ring me up when he lands so I can find him easier. I hope you are well and that you don't refuse my offering. Inside this letter are 2 flight tickets just in case Candace want's to visit her father as well, with greetings: Andrew Flynn," Linda read as tears fell.

(Oh the letter arrived on the 23rd of June 2013) Linda sat down and Lawrence rubbed on her back to calm her down, she was never this destroyed. Phineas looked at the photo and couldn't wait to see his biological dad in real life, but Candace looked very disapproving at it.

"I will not return to him at all, may he court the hell out of the jury," Candace screamed.

"Candace Maria Flynn Fletcher he is still your father, may you hate him as much as I do, but he can't have the right over you… Phineas do you want to meet your real father?" Linda asked him as she looked over to her son.

"Of course I would love to mum, can Ferb come to as well as Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, would you like to see your step-brothers father to Ferb?" Linda asked him.

Ferb gave thumbs up, quickly the family decided to pack their son's suite cases. Lawrence booked a pet flight ticket for Perry to look out for them. As everything was packed Phineas lay for a last time in his bed with Ferb looking towards the ceiling in their bedroom. Just thinking that in less then 24 hours he was going to see his real father made his stomach churn.

Ferb knew how he felt, if his mother would want him suddenly back he would be destroyed, luckily it wasn't the case, Gertrude who was Ferb's mother has died giving birth to him, Ferb really missed her, he knew his father did to, always when Ferb asked about his biological mother Lawrence answered that she had his green hair that grew down to her shoulders, she was warned that she might die giving birth to a child, but she was desperate, the same as Lawrence back then, as the news came that she was pregnant they both jumped for joy, Ferb was born almost 3 months premature, but it made them all the happier.

As soon as he was out Gertrude caught a high fever, it was impossible to sink, as on that day only one operation was optional and Gertrude needed an ice ring inside herself to keep her colder, but Ferb needed a new bone placing inside his leg, Gertrude insisted that her son should be saved, only 24 hours later and she died, Ferb felt his heart break thinking that his mother saved him. But Linda was far more of a mother for Ferb then anybody ever before.

"This is going to be a howl new adventure for me…" Ferb and Phineas thought simultaneously.

* * *

The next day came really fast, before Ferb or Phineas could think they were at the airport and flying all the way to New York, Ferb and Phineas were very excited about the flight. As Linda waited with them at the airport the two children at starters re-build a luggage bag carriage and a fire truck into motor cars, sadly before Candace could bust her brothers they were thrown into the trash can. But it was still great, as Phineas and Ferb's luggage's disappeared into the stomach of the plain Linda and Lawrence hugged both their children for a last time.

"Alright, please call guys. And Perry please look out for them," Linda said looking at the Platterpuss.

Perry churned before the three disappeared into the airplane. This was truly going to be interesting, as Ferb sat by the window, Perry in the middle and Phineas at the gang way they pulled the air plane seat belts on, before the three knew it the plain drove very fast and lifted off above the clouds and off into a new adventure for the three.

The flight in the plane was very quiet, mainly that Phineas tried to remember something, anything of his father, Ferb looked across to his brother and decided to ask him questions about his dad, what does he remember of his biological father.

"Hey Phineas, do you still know some things about your real father?" Ferb asked his step-brother.

"Um… well… the only thing I remember is that he wasn't so often at home, I only saw him 2X a week on the weekends. He works as an author and a secret Agent according to his diary. He showed me a single page and made me promise that I won't tell anybody about his job. Please don't tell him that you know now to," Phineas asked his brother.

Ferb made a lock sign with his mouth and threw the key away, Phineas laugh a bit, Perry in the meantime had his ears pricked up, Phineas father worked as a secret Agent?

Suddenly his interest about Phineas father was extremely high, he carefully nicked a piece of falling hair from Phineas and walked quietly away, Perry hid in the toilet and contacted his chef, he turned on the animal translator on his watch as well so his boss can understand what he is asking.

"Hello Agent P, what can we do? You know you have all of this summer off because Heinz Doofenshmirtz is away with Vanessa in Turkey?" Monogram asked.

"Grrrrr," (Yes I know, I would like to ask, are there any 'human' Secret Agents in New York that are related to Phineas?) Perry asked.

"Well give us Phineas hair, we will see if there is anybody similar to it," Monogram said.

Perry nodded and placed the hair into his small pod, it disappeared and reappeared in Carl's lab. He began the testing's. After 20 minutes a positive result came back. Monogram looked at it shocked and nodded.

"Why yes, but his actual name is Agent AFH. Short for Andrew Flynn Human, it says here he works in the Animal Agents training centre. Wait does Phineas know this?" Monogram asked shocked and scared.

Perry shook his head, no he knew nothing, jet.

"That is good, make sure that they don't find out about it, AFH is one of our best trainers and we don't want to lose him, so your mission is to find his hidden base and train there as often as you can, got it Agent P? Without yours or his secret identity to be exposed to the two children," Monogram asked him.

Perry saluted him and turned off the communicator. As he got back to Phineas and locked himself into his box suddenly the plain began to sink, it was landing now in New York.

As they got off the plain the children and their pet walked out of the airport and looked around the place for Andrew, suddenly Phineas phone rang with the tune 'Telephone by Lady Gaga' Phineas giggled as he picked it up, it must be his father or his mother to check if they landed save enough.

"H… Hello this is Phineas Flynn speaking," Phineas spoke threw the phone.

"Hello my son, can you please come through the terminal and to the taxi station, I am waiting there for you," an American accent rang threw the phone.

"Um… sure, let me and Ferb get our luggage and we will be right there with you," Phineas said confused.

Ferb looked at Phineas confused, as they got their suitcases the 3 walked to the Taxi station, Perry was on a lead being held by Ferb as they walked. Phineas looked around to see if he spotted somebody familiar, but everybody looked completely different.

Suddenly a man with a pointe face, light brown hair, an orange suite on walked over to Phineas and Ferb before looking down at the 3. As he spotted the Platterpuss he panicked a bit, but nodded. The man bent down and faced the boy's at their height.

"Hello Phineas, my you have grown to a handsome young man, and you are?" The man asked stretching his hand out to the two.

"Um… his name is Ferb Flynn Fletcher, he's my step brother… um… father…" Phineas said nervous.

"Yes… um…I am, hello," Ferb said very nervous.

"Nice to know you, ah you brought Perry Bartolome Flynn Fletcher as well?" The man asked surprised.

Perry panicked a bit, the man stroked him lovingly across his fur and picked him off Ferb's arms, the Platterpuss not once protested, but hugged deeper into the man as well, as if they have known each other for a long time.

"Um… I'm sorry, father… um… but what is your name?" Phineas asked very scared and nervous.

"Oh right, Linda has never put my name on the birth certificate, well Phineas my name is Andrew Flynn, but you both can call me Andrew or dad, I don't mind, come we have a long way to go," Andrew said.

They walked to a very old blue/silver car, Andrew opened the door and fastened Ferb and Phineas to the car seats with the seat belt tight. As they were seated he parked Perry to the middle between Phineas and Ferb, and the luggage into the boot. As everybody was bolted in Andrew started the engine and drove off, whiles driving he used a hands free phone because he had to talk with somebody.

"Yes… indeed they arrived safely,… please tidy it up away immediately… I don't… ok thank you… see you later," Andrew said.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other confused, what was that about? Andrew looked at his car nervously, then back to the back part where Phineas, Perry and Ferb were sitting. Phineas thought that Andrew was looking at him and Ferb, but Andrews's eyes were more interested in Perry, he was studying the Platterpuss to see how he can help him.

"Um… so dad…" Phineas tried to start, but suddenly Andrew's eyes were giving them an evil stare.

"Please wait for all the questions until we get to my home Phineas, these roads are very tricky to drive and I have to concentrate," Andrew ordered.

"Ok… sorry," Phineas said.

He felt a little bad for making his father mad, Andrew bit down on his tong, it wasn't his fault to snap at Phineas, and he just had it in his nature that he had to give the orders around the place. As they travelled for another 2 hours they came to a middle sized house in a lovely neighbourhood, it was yellow with a brown old fence, a gray door, it had 2 windows per wall, so 12 in total as Phineas walked around the house and counted. Next Ferb and Phineas looked at the garden, it had a climbing frame, a few trees heck this was one hell of a big garden, even a pond was there too. Phineas and Ferb walked back to Andrew and looked at him.

Andrew smiled a bit and walked up to the door, he suddenly placed his hand on the side of the wall and his hand was scanned. Phineas and Ferb looked even more confused. Perry was getting very nervous, he suddenly knew how to help Andrew keep his secret, and he peed on Phineas' hand.

"Ewe, Perry no, bad boy," Phineas scowled at him a bit mad.

Phineas and Ferb were distracted enough by their pet that Andrew quickly had his eyes scanned and a microphone popped out of the wall.

"Home-sweet-home," Andrew quickly spoke threw the microphone in whisper tone.

It retreated back into the wall, a small countdown began and after 2 seconds the door gave a beeping sound, Andrew quickly got a key out and rammed it into the key hole, the door opened with him turning the key. Andrew looked first carefully inside his home, as he saw it was his normal living room he sighed with relieve. Phineas and Ferb looked at him confused, Andrew lead them inside.

"Well boy's welcome to the 'Andrew Flynn residence'. Here as you can see is my hall way, the door to your left is my lounge, straight ahead we have a kitchen, upstairs are 4 bedrooms, and a bath room. In the back yard I have an old play ground," Andrew explained.

"Wow, dad this house is beautiful," Phineas said amassed.

Suddenly threw the door from the kitchen came a robot servant of his, as he spotted Perry he almost gave the identity away from the pet.

"Master, that is Age-" The robot said, but Andrew quickly stopped him.

"R3 no, bad servant, you do not speak to a mindless and stupid pet like that," Andrew snapped at his robot.

The robot was straight away silent, Phineas and Ferb looked amazed at the creature, both boys' circled it around the robot, he looked at him confused. Andrew had to get the boy's distracted long enough for Perry's training to start in secret.

"Hey R3, take Perry out for a 'walk' around the neighbourhood and come back in a few hours, I have to get Ferb and Phineas settled down," Andrew said.

The robot took the lead, hooked Perry to it then he left the house without another word. Phineas and Ferb looked at Andrew in amazement.

"He is just a servant, if you guy's need any help then he can help you, come the bedrooms are this way, oh, do you boy's share a room or do you want separate bedrooms?" Andrew asked.

"Um, I think we are ok with being together in a room," Phineas said.

Ferb nodded, but then he had an idea.

"Can we both stay in Phineas old bedroom?" Ferb asked.

"Oh, wow, we… well his old room might be a bit childish for you both, but ok, come Candace and Phineas bedroom is directly opposite of mine," Andrew said.

He lead them upstairs to 5 doors, one was a airing cupboard holding a lot of towels, the second one was the bathroom with a master swimming pool in it, a toilet and a sink as a water fall, Phineas loved that room. The next was Andrew's bedroom, with a single bed, a cupboard with various green uniforms. The fourth room was a guest room with a single bed in and an empty cupboard, the last room Andrew hovered outside of the door and sight. It seemed to hold a lot of bad memories. Then he opened the door and lead the children inside whiles flicking the light on.

Phineas and Candace old bedroom had a bunk bed, the bed on the bottom had a Princess sheet on, the top bed had a Winnie the Poo picture on it, with a meter big Ernie stuffed toy lying in the bed too. In the girls bed there was a big Diddle mouse with a bow in her hair and on the pink fabric the orange words of 'Candace' were sown inside of it. The wall paper had stars all over the place and as Phineas turned off the lights it showed all the hundreds of stars glowed simultaneously. Next Phineas and Ferb saw a small book case with the entire 'Inheritance' collection, hundreds of Princes books, Pixie hand books and a Sudoku book. There were at least 20 new 360 Puzzle pieces balls to complete, a beautiful bedroom.

Ferb sat his suite case down on the bottom bed and Phineas moved to the top bed. As they had there things unpacked both teen's lied down on the beds and just rested from the long trip. Before they even knew it they heard a knock coming from the bedroom. Andrew entered and looked at his son and his brother.

"So guy's should I ask R3 to bring us some Chinese back for dinner?" Andrew asked them.

"You can contact him from here?" Phineas asked surprised.

"Yep, I have his phone number in my house phone, come I'll show you," Andrew said.

He walked with his son and his son's brother down stairs and picked up a silver phone, he pointed it to the screen which looked at first viewing like a TV. But then it showed the robots face. He was right now waiting at a set of trees, not too far from the home with Perry just finished digging his poop into the ground. He showed Andrew out as a hologram.

"R3, can you please bring us some Chinese from our local take away back? And be here in 20 minutes?" Andrew asked him.

"_Sure sir, we are going to be back, oh and A- I mean Perry is very good in form,"R3 answered to his master._

"Ok thank you R3, see you in a bit," Andrew said.

He then closed the phone as they waited for the robot.

* * *

R3 was just finishing his marathon run with a very K.O Perry trotting behind him, if this is the training Mayor Monogram meant then he will have a time in hell, every bone in Perry's little body was screaming at him. R3 really put his small body to the test, but Perry could already from doing over 100 press ups and 200 stomach ups his abs were growing and he was a little bit stronger. As they jogged their way back the two stopped at the Chinese like his master asked him and bought the food. As they walked back R3 made sure it was at a sped that Perry could still keep up with. Perry was carrying a bag of ice on his back to keep his muscles from hurting.

"I'm well impressed Agent P, Perry you are really in top form," R3 said happy with the pet's work out.

"Grrrrr," (Thank you R3, I never had such a work out in all my live, I would be surprised if I can even move tomorrow at all, and we still have about 90 day's to get through,) Perry said.

"I know, but my creator knows how to help you, in no time at all you will be one of the fittest OWACA animals in the entire estate," R3 said.

"Grrrrr," (Yes I think so to) Perry chatted back.

They reached the door, R3 spoke the same words threw and they just opened the door. Phineas and Ferb sat hungry at the table, hand's washed, plates hot and ready for their Chinese food.

"Thank you R3," Andrew said happy.

He got the food of his hands and served it out between the family, some chicken was left and Andrew cut it up and placed it out on the plate for Perry, mixed with some meal worms. Perry smiled and had his lunch as well. Before Andrew started he parked R3 into a socket and let his Robot charge himself back up, since his battery power was almost empty. As the 4 had their meal Andrew got the dishes and walked with Perry back to the kitchen.

"Oh Phineas and Ferb, whiles I do the dishes and give Perry a bowl of water for him to drink, how about you two watch a movie? I got Chicago from Net Flix if you want to watch it now," Andrew suggested.

"Yes please dad, thank you," Phineas said.

Andrew pushed into the microwave a bag of popcorn, once it was finished he handed it to Phineas and Ferb, Ferb found the Movie Chicago and placed it inside. Whiles the two teens were distracted Andrew continued with his training and Perry's inside the kitchen.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "What is the next training going to be? How long can Andrew and Perry keep their secrets from the two boy's? Please review.**_


End file.
